Merry Christmas, Naruto!
by Disenchanting Smiles
Summary: Complete holiday chaos with the Konoha Shinobi. I wouldn't have their Christmas any other way. Oneshot, SasuNaru. Random.


Naruto walked to his home, passing by the bushes. One of them had a strand of multicolored bulbs on it, an attempt at holiday spirit. He'd found them and thought it would be a good idea to put them up. It ended up being more depressing than anything the way they sat there all alone next to the other bushes. The blonde sighed and walked into his home, it was late and the next day was Christmas. He and the rest of team seven were getting together with all of their friends to celebrate the holiday the next day. He walked into the apartment, thinking back the the conversation he'd just had with Sasuke. They'd spent the night together alone, their own little private Christmas. Then they'd gotten in a small argument.

XxxxFlashbackxxxX

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting together on the couch watching 'It's A Wonderful Life' on T.V. Naruto was sitting between Sasuke's legs, wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms. Randomly he asked, "Sasuke, what did you ask Santa for Christmas?"

Sasuke jolted slightly in shock. "What?" Did Naruto still believe in Santa?

"What did you ask Santa for Christmas?"

"Nothing. I haven't believed in Santa for years."

"What!?" Naruto turned to look at the dark-haired teen. "What do you mean you don't believe in Santa?"

"He's not real, Naruto."

"Yes he is!"

"What proof do you have?"

"I always have presents from him on Christmas morning."

"Baka. Iruka put them there."

"You're lieing!"

"No, I'm not. Santa isn't real. You're way too old to still believe in him." Sasuke said, attempting to get his arms back around his blonde boyfriend who had moved to make that slightly difficult. Finally he succeeded, and he pressed his lips to Naruto's, since the blonde was still facing him, glaring.

Later, after the movie ended (not that they'd been watching it. They'd found something better to do.) Naruto was leaving. He turned to Sasuke, "I still think you're wrong."

"Whatever, I still know I'm right." Sasuke said before leaning in to kiss his blonde boyfriend again.

XxxxEnd FlashbackxxxX

Naruto sighed as he crawled into bed. Was what Sasuke said true? Was there no such thing as Santa? He thought about it for a while, then realised Sasuke must be right.

He tried to sleep, but was unsuccessful. It was about 1:00 in the morning before he started drifting off, only to be awakened by what sounded an awful lot like something falling to the ground and breaking. Naruto bolted up with a kunai in hand, since he slept with one in arm's reach. He didn't see anyone there. Warily, he got up and silently as possible left his bedroom. In the hallway, he peeked into his living room. He saw a shadow on a wall and heard a bit of cursing as something else fell to the ground.

Walking in with kunai brandished, not caring that all he was wearing were some green boxers with foxes wearing Santa Claus hats on them, he saw a round figure dressed in a red suit and hat. He jumped back, crashing into a wall and hissing a curse. The red-clad figure turned around quickly, he had a beard that looked extremely out of place on his face. Santa Claus? Naruto had always pictured Santa as a jolly figure, and this guy was nothing of the sort. He had dark ebony eyes that reeked of familiarity to the blonde.

"Er, hello Naruto!" The voice sounded fake and not right, "Merry Christmas!"

"Santa?" Naruto asked suspiciously. He was still subconciously holding out the kunai.

"Yes, I'm Santa!" it was a deep voice, trying to be jolly. Failing horribly.

"Sasuke said you weren't real."

"Sasuke's an idiot sometimes." Santa said, "He's gotten coal every year since he was eight. Lousy kid."

"Hey! Watch how you talk about Sasuke."

"Sorry, sorry. Shouldn't you go back to bed?"

Naruto walked closer to Santa, who tried to back away. Unfortunately there was a wall right behind him. Naruto raised up a hand, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, he tugged the beard. It fell right to the floor. "I knew it! Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Um, pretending to be Santa." Naruto's newly uncovered boyfriend said.

"Obviously. But why?"

"Because you looked upset when you left earlier. I decided maybe if you 'Santa' visited your house you might feel better. I didn't think you'd catch me."

"Yeah well, you suck at being Santa. He wouldn't drop shit." Naruto glanced at a fallen object, "Teme! You broke my decorations!"

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled. He closed in on Naruto, intending on kissing him. Only to find that the fake stomach of the Santa costume got in the way. He quickly took it off, leaving himself in just boxers. "Let's go to bed. It's late."

"Whenever you say that I don't actually get any sleep." Naruto grumbled.

"But it's Christmas. Shouldn't I get a present?" With that the raven dragged his boyfriend to the bedroom.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were walking through Konoha. Headed for the Christmas party. Naruto was walking uncomfortbly, and yawning every minute. Sasuke had made certain he only got an hour of sleep, then put him through another round when they woke up. They entered the party, seeing that it was already full of people. They were greeted by everyone. Observing the room they noticed that Kakashi and Gai had broken into the egg nog, playing a drinking game, Iruka there trying to tell Kakashi that he was drinking too much. Kakashi said he would stop if Iruka would make out with him, Iruka gave up and walked away.

Naruto went over to talk to Kiba. Sasuke was alone with an ominous feeling that he often got right before he was, ahem, violated. Sure enough, he felt something larger than him press against his back, very aware of something poking into him. "Hello, Sasuke-kun." the slurred voice of Kakashi came.

"Dammit Kakashi, go get Iruka." Sasuke pulled away quickly from the man's body, going over to Naruto. Kiba was laughing at him.

"That happen often Uchiha?" The brown-haired boy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Next they all exchanged presents. It was pure chaos as people threw things across the room. Kakashi had received multiple Icha-Icha Paradise books, which he hadn't wasted a second in starting. Everyone else was put through the torture of his commentary to Iruka about the positions. He wasn't exactly quiet when he said, "That's kinky." Which had Genma running over the second he heard that. Sasuke found himself wanting to leave the room, as eventually everyone in it seemed to have an aura of perversion. Nonetheless, he and Naruto stayed for the remainder of the party.

Afterwards, they went back to his house. They opened up a few last minute gifts for each other, then curled up on the couch to watch 'A Christmas Story.' Sasuke insisted that they have another go at what they'd already spent all of last night doing. Despite everything, Naruto and Sauske both thought it was the best Christmas ever.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead, "Merry Christmas dobe."

"Merry Christmas teme."

((I know what you're all thinking: What the heck is all that random crap I just read? Honestly, I don't know. I just wanted to do a Christmas fic.

OOCness perhaps. But alcohol makes Kashi-kun horny. . And for the record, Naruto's lights are based on lights I passed yesterday going to the mall. For some reason I remembered them. They really were a little depressing looking.

So! Merry Christmas! (Or Happy Hanukkah, or Kwanzah. Whatever you might be celebrating around this time of year.))


End file.
